


Chains Of Mercy

by DamnLuciel



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Betrayal, Brutal Murder, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Forced Bonding, Friendship/Love, Gang Violence, Gang War, Gangs, Hunter and Prey, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Murder, Other, Past Violence, Possible Character Death, Reader-Insert, Revenge, Serial Killers, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Underfell Asgore Dreemurr, Underfell Grillby (Undertale), Underfell Mettaton (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell W. D. Gaster, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnLuciel/pseuds/DamnLuciel
Summary: The thoughts of a lost human will only meet deaf ears. With power comes great responsibility and trust, but not every smile is a gesture of kindness. Will you be able to find the light in a place surrounded by shadows? Or will the game you play turn into an dead end?Be careful who you trust...





	Chains Of Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I finally got some inspiration for Undertale again after finishing Deltarune! However - this fanfic is neither about the original game nor the new one.  
> It's about the AU Underfell! ^^  
> Before we start - I'm a german writer and not very fond when it comes to english grammatics. If there should be any errors inside my story, I already apologize for it!  
> I did a lot of research about the characters of this AU and actually found many different versions, sooo since everyone seems to portray them in a different way, I will just do that as well lol
> 
> Basic Info: (y/n) - Your Name ; (f/c) - Favorite Color ; (e/c) - Eye Color , (h/c) - Hair Color , (h/l) - Hair Length

I always had the same dream. Since three years, I found myself surrounded by darkness. There was no way to figure out what kind of place this was and neither how I got here. My mind was blank like an unpainted canvas and made the silence around me even more suffocating than it already was. It was the only time, that someone would crave to hear a noise, any kind of din to feel like there was someone or something alive nearby, but it never happened. After a while, a hint of light would show up, very far away. A tiny white spot, barely visible for the human eye but bright enough to stand out. My hands would reach out for it, trying to break from this invisible force that was holding me down like the tight grip of a stranger and slowly devoured my body. It wasn't painful and I wasn't scared either. For some reason – _I never felt anything._

Just when my muscles gave up on me and I was left with no more strength to fight back, I saw you. You were always there to save me as your big hands reached out and shouted my name. _That voice_ … that deep voice, that could send shivers down your spine by how rough it was, felt so caring in my ears. Maybe you did care about me because I could hear the worry that swung along in your tone. If only I could've said something to calm you down.

**I'm fine**

**Don't worry about me**

**Everything will be alright**

Not a single word escaped my lips. They kept stuck in my throat, like a big, dry lump that was impossible to swallow. My eyes catched the view of your face, but I could never make out any features. It was a blurry vision and yet I knew, that you were someone I had never met in life. A stranger, that already gained my trust and so much more. Maybe my smile could sooth your pain. _At least until we would see each other again..._

________________________

**„Hey!“**

The blunt hit of soft fabric on my face made me grumble. Annoyed, I turned my back to the voice and kept my head hidden underneath the silky bed sheets. I knew, that the person who threw this thing on me, wouldn't stop and just leave the room of course and my theory was confirmed when a heavy burden sat down behind me on the bed. Sneaky like a cat, they tried to come closer, but it was nearly impossible for a grown man like him to crawl around on an old bed that squeaked with every tiny move you made on it. I pretended not to notice anything of course, enjoying every second, that I was able to keep my eyes shut and covered from the morning light that shone through the somewhat dirty glasses like an uninvited guest. I was just about to take a deep breath when suddenly the blanket got ripped off and with it the comforting warmth. I murmured and turned on my back, finally opening those tired (e/c) eyes to look up at the ceiling. However, the white wallpaper wasn't the view I was greeted with. Instead, there was a face hovering over me and it belonged to someone I knew very well. That sassy smirk on his thin lips made it hard for me to oppress the urge to just reach out and slap him for the previous actions.

**„Wake up sunshine. We ain't got no time for beauty sleep today“**

He chirped as he finally sat back on his two letters, stroking through this mess of blond hair on his head to make it look somewhat orderly – with no succeed. The light strands felt right back down, covering half of his right eye. On days like these, I remembered how lovely those hazel colored eyes really were. They used to scrutinize me like some kind of newfound treasure and there was a certain shimmer that never seemed to disappear. The sparks of sheen appeared the same day I promised to stay by his side. The day when we became lovers.

Some people said it was stupid to be in a relationship with your best friend. It could destroy your friendship and you would notice certain sides about this person, that you had never seen before. Well – it wasn't a big fat lie. Since Erik and I moved in together, I noticed some changes about him indeed. For example – he was lazy when it comes to doing chores. I knew that his apartment was always clean when I visited him. Hell, you could even eat from the ground without being worried about finding a random hair on your piece of pizza. Those things had changed and while I myself was a rather comfy person as well, it often came to the point where we played rock-paper-scissors to decide who would clean the dirty dishes at the end of the week.

It was both a curse and a blessing. Curse because there rarely were any clean dishes to use for dinner and the dried meals started to smell. Blessing because everytime I won, it was funny to see that grumpy expression on Erik's face when he stomped to the kitchen and sluggish rubbed the sponge over the plates while listening to some random radio songs. Sometimes, I even catched the view of his dancing figure out of the angle of my eyes, hips swinging along with the tune while his mouth formed toneless words of the lyrics. That image alone was worth gold.

I sighed and forced myself to sit up. The (f/c), oversized shirt hung loosely over my shoulders, covering one while the other was exposed and my hair was probably a perfect example for a bird-nest at this point. With both hands, I stroke over my face in order to get rid of this tiredness, but it wasn't helping much. No matter how hard I tried, I always ended up with this strange dream, that left me with exhaustion the moment I woke up. Either that or I couldn't catch any z's at all. Erik seemed to notice that something was odd, because after he saw my reaction, his smirk from before vanished and got replaced with a worried expression.

**„bad dreams again?“**

Another question followed from his side and I just nodded. I never really explained it to him and just shrugged it off as some kind of weird nightmare that I couldn't remember correctly. That wasn't something unusual. Many people weren't able to remember what the dreamland had provided them after being ripped out of it and thankfully, the blonde wasn't one to ask many questions either. He had other methods to show his comfort and one of them was to inch closer and place a short but tender kiss on my temple. A sweet gesture, that always used to give me a sensation of a thousand butterflies inside my stomach, but the more I thought about this dark space and this person that I never managed to see, the harder it became for me to just forget about it. I turned my head to look at him, forcing a smile on my face to show that everything was okay, but naturally it wasn't easy to trick your best friend … _or lover._

Erik formed his lips into a thin line as he watched me. I could see that he was spacing out, probably deep in his thoughts about something and when he suddenly pushed himself off the bed and practically jumped over to the door, with such grace like only a ballerina could do it, I blinked in surprise. Pretty supple for a middle aged man. Then again, the nimbleness probably came from years of playing football as a teenager. I still remember the hard and precise kicks, that mostly ended up as a goal. It was kinda scary to image, how it felt to get hit by such a powerful shot. The more relieved I was about being able to sit far away from the field, watching him and all the other players running around in high-speed and sweating like hell while the crowd cheered loudly and clapped along.

**„I know I’m handsome but being eyed by you like this gives me wrong ideas“**

The blonde teased and pulled me out of my thoughts at the same time. A light, rose blush instantly covered my cheeks and made him laugh. Pearl white teeth and the little dimples, that appeared every time he smiled, made him seem so much younger and even more charming. That man was a real catch and I still couldn't get over the fact, that someone like him would fall in love with me, but he did and I thanked god in heaven for blessing me with such luck. Even tho I wasn't religious.

**„okay so-...“**

Erik opened the door to show that he was ready to leave the sticky and overheated room already. A closed window and turned on heater for hours made it hard to breath.

**„...how about I make us some coffee and pancakes, mh?“**

I took a deep breath, trying to catch at least a bit of air, only to blew it out again shortly after.

**„with blueberries?“**

The first words for today left my vocals. My voice usually sounded rather soft. Not too high pitched but not too deep either. It was just the perfect balance. My friends always used to say, that I had the voice of a storyteller, because apparently, I was able to pull someone along with me in a land of fantasy and imagination by just talking about a certain thing. Someone even said, that I was always finding the right words. I couldn't deny that I was very passionate when it comes to my hobbies or interest. However – I never saw myself as someone with such a special ability, but instead of disclaiming their theories, I just smiled. A method that I often used when I was too tired to argue about things. Besides, it wasn't bad to receive some compliments from time to time. Everyone liked a little praise and I would've lied if I'd say, that this wasn't the case for me either.

Despite all of this, I sounded rather exhausted right now, but it was perfectly normal. I wasn't a morning person and only a very strong coffee could pull me out of this sleepy trance. A nod from Erik was everything I saw before he left the room, leaving the door wide open for me to follow. For a second, I was tempted to just fall back and close my eyes, cuddling with this fluffy and with winter-pattern covered pillow, but it didn't even came to this point.

**„and don't try to go back to sleep! I'll get the ice bucket, I swear!“**

His voice echoed from far away, causing me to roll my eyes at his threat. I knew he would make it come true and I wasn't looking forward to find myself completely drenched by cold water in my own bed again. _Fine then_ – it was already too late for another nap anyway.

________________________

As breakfast was over and I won another round of rock-paper-scissors, I stood up from the chair only to move over to the couch and plop down on it. _Enough sport for the rest of the week_ – I chuckled over my own thought as I rubbed my full tummy in a circular motion. The pancakes have been so delicious, that I couldn't resist to eat at least six in total, but now my digestive system was making me pay for all the sugar overload. Still worth it.

As I reached out for the remote and turned on the TV, the first thing that showed up was the news-channel. Usually I would've just skipped them. All the gossips about pregnant celebrities or some stupid new apps for the new and totally overpriced I-Phone were just tasteless and boring, but when the reporter read the title of today's news out-loud, they caught my attention. I turned the volume up before I placed the remote aside, leaning slightly forward and using my knees for support.

MTT Resort had build a new restaurant. From the photos, that instantly showed up on the green screen behind the formally dressed woman, it looked pretty fancy and definitely like something that only higher classes were able to pay for, but the owner promised that it was supposed to be available for everyone. It was surprising to hear such words from the man himself, when every other local near this area was nothing but pure luxury. I still remembered the time I crossed this area by accident. Felt so awkward to be surrounded by all this chic shit.

Three years ago, the monsters had made their way through the barrier and entered the human world. The breaking news had been spreaded quickly all around the world and people had different reactions to it. Some humans were terrified and nobody could blame them. Not a single person had seen monsters in real life before. We knew them from fairy tales or horror stories, that you and your friends told yourself at night while sitting around a crackling fire. To everyone's surprise, these monsters were nothing like the images that everyone had planted in their mind. They were welcoming, willing to learn more about our culture and eager to adjust themself. Some of them – like MTT (short for Mettaton) – even created their own company. They weren't the only curious creatures in this world. Humans seek informations and always hunt after the unknown because it's so damn mysterious. It was no surprise to see, that after a bit of hesitation, the citizens slowly started to warm up towards their new visitors and showed interest in their way of living too. Despite all of those good sides, not everything was as shiny and happy as it seemed.

To be honest, our town was pretty run down. The system was fucked up and only the lucky ones were able to find a job that offered enough money to pay the bills. Of course, not everyone was in such a bad condition. We had our big shots too. Assholes, who never even spared a single penny and used everything for their own dirty businesses. I could consider myself as rather poor too, but thanks to Erik, who was secretly doing some moonlighting outside of town, we always had enough. He never told me what exactly he did, but promised that he would be careful and that I shouldn't be worried. No matter how hard I tried to squeeze some kind of info out him, it never worked. So I gave up on asking, but the waves of concern never left my bones every time he stepped through the doorway. Not because I didn't trust him, but because I knew how much the criminality had raised since the monsters arrived. Just like us humans, they also had their troublemakers, that secretly dealt with drugs, caused terror or even killed somebody for whatever reason they had.

I never judged the monsters in general for what was happening to our town, but I knew that many other people did - including Erik. When he heard the reporters speech about the new restaurant, a low grumble escaped him and even tho I wasn't facing him, I could still feel the pissed glance on the back of my neck.

**„do we really have to watch how this pile of trash earns more money by opening another overcharged building?“**

He and many others thought that monsters, like MTT, were to blame for our fucked up situation and totally ignored the fact, that it was already badly structured right from the beginning. When the monsters arrived, things had changed for sure. Jobs had been taken but also got offered by them as soon as a new shop was created. We just had more people to take care off and that's what brought the seesaw to tip over.

It was similar to a tightrope-walker without a safety belt. No matter how experienced they were, if they did one wrong move, everything would be over and that's exactly what happened to our and many other cities. It would've been like this someday anyway, no matter if the monsters entered the surface or not. I never saw them from another view anyway. We are all in the same boat.

**„if you would've listened, you would've heard that it's different“**

I backfired, turning my head to look at him. Of course I earned not even a bit of sympathy. His stubborn head wouldn't let that slip through.

**„It's supposed to be for every-“**

**„everyone, yeah, I heard that, but don't you think it's a bit shady to open such an 'welcoming' restaurant in an area full of luxury?“**

The blonde instantly interrupted me. I honestly saw no problem with it. MTT-Resort was well known, always had a lot of visitors too. In fact, it would increase the profit to extend your target group and earn more attention. Some people would even call it a good deed, because everyone would be able to visit the dreamland of hot-pink colored buildings and walk across the glittery streets, even when their pockets there filled with only a few bucks. It would lower the differences between poor and rich and maybe even change some ways of thinking. It could change Erik's opinion, if only he would let it happen to him. Miracles usually-

**„I won't take a single step near that place!“**

Erik spoke a bit louder, putting the plate aside with more force than necessary and causing a loud cmash when the porcelain hit the surface and made both of us twitch in surprise. Luckily it wasn't broken. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, after noticing that this whole topic was making him mad, before he turned his back towards me and began to take care of the other dishes. I didn't really say anything, just stared at him for a little longer. My wish was, that he could see both sides in this fight and that maybe someday, he would be understandable enough to give our new citizens a chance, but that was something I only could've hope for. We never dared to force each other to do anything the other one felt unpleasant with. That was basically rule number one in this household.

I cleared my throat and stood up, using the black rubber band around my wrist to pull my (h/c) , (h/l) hair up in a messy bun. „I gotta go“, I apologized myself shortly, knowing that I wouldn't receive an answer after such an argument. With a few steps, I walked along the corridor, ready to enter the bedroom to put on some different cloth. When I reached out for the doorknob, a sudden tug on my shoulder stopped me from it and spun me around at the same time. Hazel colored eyes stared into my (e/c) ones with an intense glare, like spears that pierced right through your body. I wasn't used to such a feeling, at least not when Erik was the one who looked at me, but right now, something deep inside of my mind told me to react. To say something or just move and bring enough space between us – but I didn't. Instead, I just stared back at him, face covered by a mask of pure confusion.

**„you won't visit that restaurant either, right?“**

Something inside his voice was awfully … _dominant_. Almost like a try to keep me away from it or like a threat with following consequences. I knew he would never hurt me in any way. Ever since we knew each other, we barely even had fight and if we did, it mostly ended up with him apologizing to me and showering me with kisses. _Why was I so nervous?_

My fingers felt the surface of the wooden door behind me, lightly scratching over it as I thought carefully about my next answer. Of course it had caught my interest. The first time in my life, that I would be able to actually go there to enjoy a real dinner instead of junk food in a calming local with soothing music and not just landing there by accident because I got off the road. While I still hoped that we could visit this place together, a little whisper of instinct assured me, that this wish would never come true.

**„I don't know, maybe?“**

I finally answered, words sounding a little too quiet and unsure. Mostly because, after hearing my reply, his grip tightened on my shoulder. Only for a moment, but enough for me to notice.

**„I mean-...we don't have much money right now so uhm...maybe not in the nearest future?“**

A little excuse followed nervously, not really sure of what else I should say. All of the sudden, his presence felt like a trap. A wall, that surrounded me and was impossible to cross. His forced hold wasn't what made me so uncomfortable, but this manifestation of displease, that was written all over his face, was enough to fill me up with doubts. I instantly regretted my choices and even considered to lie. To say, that I would never enter the resort, even tho I wanted to go there so badly. When the blonde finally let go, he took a step back, sparing me one last glance.

**„I see“**

Just like that, he turned on his heels to leave. I stood there a little longer, searching for any kind of support to not drop down. My knees were so weak at this point, that I wasn't trusting them to hold my full weight anymore. What the hell was that? Never in my life have I seen him this serious. For fucks sake, it was a stupid restaurant. Was it really necessary to start a drama about such a stupid thing?

A spark of anger ignited a flame inside of me, but I was willing enough to get it under control. Work was calling anyway and now I had two reasons to leave this house and catch some fresh air. So while Erik finished the rest of the chores, I changed my clothes, grabbed my bag and left with a loud bang of the front door. He should know that he made a mistake back then and I would make sure to rub it under his nose until I heard a proper apology.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♥


End file.
